


Stitches

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Sewing, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy got his sandals because Shanks wears sandals. But some how Luffy always ends up messing them up and its Ace who has to stitch them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise.

Ace scratched his head as he looked at the wrecked pair of sandals before him. They were simple sandals big enough for the feet of a child, weaved from thick layers of strong straw and the thick red rope that was used to keep them on their wearers feet.

Luffy had ruined his sandals again and he wouldn't be going out until they were fixed, and that meant sewing the now snapped red rope back together and then back into the footpad of the sandals. Ace sighed and grabbed a spool of red thread and needle; he threaded the needle and began stitching the sandal together and being sure to use a strong stitching to try and get it to last longer this time. Luffy had gotten the darn things because Shanks wore sandals; they were simple and looked more like flip-flops then sandals really.

Since he was getting better at sewing with how much Luffy messed up his sandals…maybe he would make a new pair for his brother one day. Ones made of black leather with silver studs just like Shanks sandals. Finishing off the stitches he placed the sandals on the table and called Luffy into get his sandals.


End file.
